Uzumaki is My Name!
by Zaara the black
Summary: After the forbidden Scroll incident Naruto is put onto a team with two Kunoichi from a powerful family . What kind of wild adventures can He get into with these two girls and his new sensei?
1. My life

People travel for different reasons. Some for business, others for no reason other then to say they did it and feel good about their lives, but few that travel the deadly roads travailed with a true purpose. The mountain of Yuni, named so for the woman of legend who was said to have slayed 1000 demons to protect a small village. Winter had come barely a week ago and already the snows had covered the trails and roads.

The blizzard that roared across the mountains and plains was already considered to be the worst in the last decade. Many claimed that it was an angered Yuna trying to protect something, the mid-day sun the only source of warmth to the two travelers that walked the mountain road. The two men who currently traveled were on such a quest. Both wrapped heavlly in parkas and pants.

"Killjoy-Sama are you sure he is here?" asked the younger man. Dispute on;y being a year or two young then the man in front of him.

Killjoy looked at the younger man and nodded. "He's here. It's been a long time since he left.

"Nearly a year since Zaara-sama left," said the younger man.

Killjoy shuck his head. No... Zaara didn't leave willingly," said Killjoy

The two continued their trot for another hour or so before the harsh snows resides and the clouds parted revealing the yellow rays of the sun. They stopped as they saw a flight of stairs that went up.

"We have arrived," said Killjoy.

"Where are we Killjoy-sama?" asked the young man.

"His home,"

(1000 steps later)

The younger man fell to his knees and looked at the temple that they had travaled sevreal 100 miles to come to.

Killjoy didn't stop and instead walked right up to the door and kicked it open ZAARA GET YOUR ASS UP!"

The figure in question was a man who appeared to be the same age as Killjoy. He wore the robes of a monk, but over that he wore a jacket with the word Zaara across the back in red letters

"Killjoy... it's been a while," said Zaara.

"Killjoy grew a tick mark on his head, before grabbing Zaara by the collar of his jacket. "DON't give me that crap! Why are you here and not writing!?" said Killjoy.

"I found peace... Let me be," said Zaara

Killjoy throw Zaara. Zaara flipped and landed on his feet. "Your the best damn fiction writer there is. Don't give me that 'I found peace crap.' We need you back," said Killjoy.

"I can't come back it's been to long ," said Zaara.

Killjoy sighed. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice," said Killjoy. "They are talking shit. They are talking about your stories.

Zaara froze. He seemed to let the word register in his head before his face became red with rage. "WHATTTTTT. The robes exploded and the timple vanished as they reappeared on top off a building with the young man in awe.

"This is the power of Zaara-sama! Amazing. He can reshape the cosmos!" yelled the young man shielding his eyes.

"Now who are you!?" asked Killjoy holding out his hand cocked at the elbow

Zaara reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of shades. "Who the hell do you think I am!? I'm Zaara the Black!" yelled Zaraa slapping Killjoy's hand and clasping it firmly.

Killjoy smirked. "Lets get back to work," said Killjoy.

Note: Killjoy or I do not own Naruto

Title: Uzumaki Family ties

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X OFC twins (not a harem)

Summary: After the forbidden Scroll incident Naruto is put onto a team with two Kunoichi from a powerful family . What kind of wild adventures can He get into with these two and his new sensei.

'You are just lame' 'Human speech

_'Crap i'm screwed' Human thought/ letter_

"Wind release: cutting wave justsu" Jutsu

"**Leave me be tailed," beast/boss/demon speech**

"_**And that time," tailed beast/ Boss/Demon speech**_

"**tailed beast ball," tailed beast/boss/demon attacks**

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, but we own the OC's that will make an apprance in this story.

00000000000000000000

(Konoha Ninja Academy- a week after the Morning after the forbidden Scroll Incident)

The whispers and ill begotten glares couldn't put a dancer on our hero's mood as he walked down the streets of Konoha. Our Hero Uzumaki Naruto was a 14 year old who had just been promoted to a genin. Granted it was a field promotion. But a promotion never the less. The Blonde haired boy stood at 5'3" a bit shorter then his classmate Sasuke who stood at 5'4", but taller then the tallest girl Yamanaka Ino who stood at 5'2", spiky blonde hair that went in all directions, sea blue eyes, 3 whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing a black shirt, orange pants, and blue sandals. He would be wearing his orange jacket had it not gotten destroyed in his fight with Mizuki-teme.

Thanks to said traitor Naruto had learned 3 high ranked Jutsu. He learned the B-ranked Shadow Clone Jutsu, it's big brother The Exploding Clone Jutsu, and Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. An arsenal that no regular genin could boost about. But then again Uzumai Naruto was no normal Genin.

After going to the shack where he thought he would graduate to genin Iruka was attacked and Mizuki let opened his mouth telling Naruto about the fox trapped in his gut. This lead to Naruto beating the shit out of Mizuki and later helping Iruka to the hospital.

Naruto frowned when his mind went there. Speaking of which his his meeting with Saru-jiji had been quite interesting.

_Nimpo: Flashback no Jutsu _

_Naruto sat in Saru-Jiji's office with the elder man looking at the boy he viewed as a grandson. Naruto had a glare leveled at Sarutobi making the elder man sigh knowing that he was in deep trouble with the boy. It was true that Sarutobi Hiruzen had hidden many things from Naruto. He knew that he had caused Naruto pain and sadness for the things he had done, but they were to protect the boy from his enemy_

"_Why?" asked Naruto as the only word that came out of his mouth. It held more meaning to it then any day long conversation ever could _

_Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "I always intended to tell you Naruto, but I wanted you to become a genin first before anything was said," said Hiruzen taking a puff of his pipe._

_This didn't set well with the blonde boy not one bit. "So you didn't think I could handle the truth Sarutobi-san?" asked Naruto._

'This is bad. He hasn't called me that since he was 5 after we 'offically met,' thought Hiruzen looking at the young boy... no young man before him trying to be as careful as possible.

_For the first five years of his life Naruto had been taken care of by a young woman who had loved children and seemed to see Naruto as a son. Sarutobi knew that she was the right person to help raise Naruto. Sadly the tale didn't have a happy ending. The woman had been killed right in front of Naruto's eyes. He had had nightmares for months. To Hiruzen's knowledge he was still having such dreams, if less so nowadays._

"_Naruto there are forces at work that even I'm not sure about at times. Such is the life of a Shinobi." said Sarutobi trying to leave out as much info as possible about the day of the attack._

_Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "I don't Care! Don't you think I had a right to know why I was hated and got my ass beat on my birthday since I was 5 until just last year!" yelled Naruto standing._

_Hiruzen looked down in shame. "The Fourth Hokage wished for you to be seen as a Hero Naruto. When the village denied his last wish I had to act fast to protect not only you, but the village in such a critical time," said Hiruzen taking a puff of his pipe."We were still at war with Kumo even though it had become more along the line of small fights near our borders. At the same time I feared that the Council would either try to kill you or turn you into a weapon. I had to give a lot of power up that day Naruto-kun,"_

_Naruto deflated a bit at this. "I'm sorry Jiji... It's just hard Ya know? I just wanted to know about those who are suppose to be my family," Said the blonde haired boy._

_Hiruzen nodded to his student. "I know son. And since your a genin I can give you some knowledge of your family now," said Hiruzen looking at the young man he saw as a grandson._

"_My family?" asked Naruto in shock._

"_Yes. I was able to recover some of your family's legacy, but had a message that said to only reveal information to you when you became a genin from your mother and a chunin from your father," said Sarutobi going to the Hokage vault behind the wall of Kage._

"_Why is that Jiji?" asked Naruto._

_Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. "I won't lie to you Naruto Your parents while not as famous as the Yellow flash were just as deadly. Now where did I le... HA here it is!" said Sarutobi returning and handing Naruto a box. The box was a regular Japanese wooden box about two feet long and 3 feet wide. On the top was a Red Swirl that looked like the one on the backs of the Jonin and Chunin as well as the one on his back._

"_Is this a clan symbol?" asked Naruto._

_Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. Your mother left this in my position saying that should anything ever happen to her you are to receive it. All I know about it is that it contains sevreal clan scrolls as well as other things," said Hiruzen._

_Before Naruto could say anything else the door to the office opened and in walked the most scary man Naruto had ever seen. He was tall maybe about 6'6" with the build to match, black eyes, a heavily scared face wearing a gray button up shirt, gray cargo pants,a black trench coat with the sleeves cuffed, black full gloves, and on top of his head his headband was wrapped like a bandana._

"_Hokage-sama I'm here to give my r... I'm sorry for interrupting you Hokage-sama," said the man._

_Hiruzen nodded. "it's fine. I think young Naruto was about to leave anyway," said Sarutobi._

_Naruto nodded knowing that he was dismissed until later. As he walked to the door the large man put a palm on his shoulder. "Thanks kid you don't know how much you helped me out," said the man._

_Hiruzen snapped. "One more thing Naruto," said Hiruzen throwing and envelope at Naruto who easily caught it. "You did a great service to the village. It was easily a B-ranked mission so I've given you B-ranked pay for a job well done," _

"_You also made a friend in me today kid. I've been itching to get information from Mizuki since his last out of village mission almost a year ago," The scared man._

"_Thank you Saru-jiji and.. Who are you sir?" asked Naruto._

_The scared man grinned that made him look even more terrifying. "Morino Ibiki. Head of the T&I division of the ANBU black ops," said the man._

_Naruto gulped before backing out of the door. He knew most ANBu liked him as he kept them on their toes, but he had pranked them more then his fair share of times. Rushing out of the room the last thing Naruto heard was the laughter of both the Hokage and the scared man. _

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai _

Naruto had been in shock when he finally got over his fear of what had happened. B-ranked Pay was almost 40000 ryo. Thanks to spending time around Saru-jiji Naruto knew how much a single mission could bring into the village. After thinking about his poor jacket Naruto went out and bought a few things. Naruto had went out and bought himself a standered Konoha ninja outfit of long sleeve blue shirt, and blue pants. Those were to be his mission clothes, to add onto it he bought a sleeveless black jacket with the orange swirl on the back and a hood attached to it, and a black bandana. He also bought a advanced Mission tool belt, a new black mission pack, and a 13" bowie knife with teeth on the backside and a 5 inch handle.

Naruto had put the rest money away for later. Naruto had a nest egg that was quite large. It could almost rival that of a person who was a village middle class white collar worker. Aside from that Naruto had opened the box and pulled out a scroll and the letter that sat on top of it. The letter he had been written by his Mother Uzumaki Kushina.

_Dear Naruto-chan_

_I'm sitting here right now 8 months pregnant. You have no idea how happy I am tat soon we'll be able to meet. When I first found out that I was having you I was so happy that I was screaming in pure joy. Even my rival Haruno Mebuki was happy for me. I don't know if you'll inherit my hair or even my personality. I just hope you don't get my verbal tick Ya Know?_

_This letter I'm writing today is because of bad feelings I've been having._

_Lately I've been having dreams of a Man in a mask with a strange eyethat reminds me of the Sharingan. I don't know who this man is, but in my dreams he brings so much sadness to the world. Naruto-chan I fear that I won't be in your life so Let me tell you about me._

_I am the first princess of The royal Uzumaki family. Uzumaki Mito (The wife of the first Hokage Hirashima-teme) is my Great-great Aunt making her granddaughter Senju Tsunade your cousin. The royal Uzumaki clan have always had a powerful Chakra and life force that made us one of the most powerful clans of the Clans wars before Iwa and Kumo wiped it from the face of the earth._

_In the clan symbol I have put a scroll on Uzumaki kenjutsu, my own special Jutsu, as well as a picture of me, my mother, and my father. I hope you come to treasure these iteams as they are yours._

_My beautiful baby boy, my fishcake, My Naruto-chan._

_With all my love Your Mother_

_Uzumaki Kushina The Red Habanara _

After reading the letter from her he had cried for hours knowing that his mother had loved him and that she was sorry for leaving him the way she did. Apparently she had been a lot like Naruto in her younger years. He also discovered where he got his verbal tick from. When he looked at the picture it was of his mother as a young girl sitting on the shoulder Of a tall man with cropped short red hair and a stubble. He wore the Uzumaki armor with the Senju symbol on the left shoulder and the uzumaki on the woman in the picture was beautiful and had a large smile on her face. She had long red hair that was pulled into two long pig-tails, wearing a red and green kimono

Another picture was in the scroll of a woman who looked like her, but much younger. Naruto knew this was his mother. Naruto would be the first one to admit that his mother was a very beautiful woman.

Naruto had taken to carrying it with him in his scroll pouch. He had left his mothers personal technique scroll alone for now and had started on the Uzumaki clan techniques. He quickly learned that the Uzumaki's attacks required a high amount of chaka to pull off even the most basic moves. Lucky for naruto he had that in spades

The Scroll Contained a C-ranked wind style Jutsu. Wind Release: Wind Assault. The Jutsu apparently allowed Naruto to move in and deliver a powerful slash with rushing winds. It required no hand signs, but a middle. So Naruto had taken a Kunai and tested it out. It turned out to be a lot harder then he thought. The first attack he did had been strong. So strong in fact that Naruto had destroyed the Kunai. It wasn't a problem, but did bring up one. Naruto lacked the control to do the attack so he made a bunch of clones and set them out to do the leaf control excessive. He was glad that he took the time to read everything this jutsu could do before learning it.

After 2 days of work and chakra control excrices Naruto learned to use the jutsu.

Naruto sighed as he took out a book from his pouch titled Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. Apparently had been his mothers favorite book. He figured that he was named after the main hero who's name was also Naruto which made it easy to relate to the book. Naruto had just gotten to the Second Chapter. The first chapter had been almost 20 pages long. (1) He stopped reading as several people began to shuffle into the room. Naruto sealed the book back into his pouch and looked around at everyone.

The Guys Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru , Akamichi Choji, Sasuke Uchiha and of course Shima Sai. Only one person out of that entire group could naruto dare call a friend Shima Sai.

When they first met Sai had just joined the academy. He had ruffled more then a few feathers starting with Sasuke who he had soundly beat in a spar. Sai had to join Naruto in detention for that, but that event sparked a friendship. While Naruto liked most of the other guys, he was no friend of Kiba Inuzuka's who always put him down for his dream of being Hokage. He was civil with Shino, but wasn't to sure how the boy viewed him, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji were both nice guys to hang with, but they often couldn't hang out due to heir business.

"Hey what are you doing here loser this is for those who passed the test," said Kiba Inuzuka in front of him. (Looks like himself season 1 self). The little white dog barking in agreement.

"Beat it mutt. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today," said Naruto not wishing not to deal with the dog lover at this moment.

Kiba grew a tick mark. "I asked you a question so answer me dobe!" yelled Kiba.

"Can't you see the headband stinky?" came a mono voice that Naruto knew well. "That means that he's a Shinobi of this village,"

Shima Sai took a seat next to his best friend. Sai was the second tallest boy in the class. One would think that Sai and Naruto had little to nothing in common, but Sai knew Naruto better then everyone who thought he was just a kid with no parents or manners. Naruto and Sai both enjoyed learning new things. He lived in the Red Light District and was even a good friend to the Yakuza gang 'The Brothers of Yin-Yang'. Needless to say Naruto had won a friend and a 'good time' whenever he wanted from the female half of the gang.

"Who let you pass pale face?" growled the Dog loving Shinobi.

Sai gave Kiba a smile. "Don't test me stinky. You think your alpha, but your only girl is palma.

Those in ear shot began to snicker as Kiba turned red from embarrassment. Before anything else could be said a girl behind them spoke up.

Kiba grabbed Sai by his shirt. "What did you say you little bastard!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto stood up and pushed Kiba. "Back off Kiba or else!" threatened the Blonde

"Um- Inuzuka-san don't you think you should try to be a little nicer to Shima-san and Uzumaki-kun?" asked Hinata Hyuga pushing her fingers together as her face turned red.

Hinata Hyuga was probably the shortest female in class at 4'9" with large D-cup breasts that had many boys drooling over her and asking for dates, dark blue hime style with many bangs in the front. Lavender colored eyes that held her clans bloodline limit, wearing a black mesh shirt with a dark v-neck over it, a lavender coat with tan sleeves that was unzipped, tight navy blue pants that went down to just below her knees, and blue sandals that stopped at mid thigh with buckles on the sides

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Thank you Hyuga-chan," said Naruto making said girl blush.

"_He called me chan... Maybe he likes me! Maybe he wants to...," _were Hinata's thoughts before she passed out with a small nose bleed. If those around her could see into her mind they would know that Hyuuga Hinata was far from innocent with her thoughts.

Kiba huffed and took his seat. Naruto looked at the shy girl who had been a good friend for several years. He to this day couldn't understand why the girl from the most Noble Hyuga clan wanted to be his friend.

"Nice duds by the way champ," said Sai.

Naruto looked at his friend before he remembered that he was wearing his new clothes, with the exception of his bandana that was wrapped around his right wrist. Naruto grinned. Thinking that he did indeed look like a total bad ass.

"Yeah I think it was time for a change. Besides who in the hell wears kill me orange," said naruto.

"You do chump," said Sai with a grin

Naruto glared at his friend, but didn't comeback knowing the next one would be something about his lower parts which he wanted to stay out of the conversation. After that things continued normally until Iruka walked in. He proceeded to give a very boring and dull speech that the author finds to damn boring to write period.

"Now for team assignments," started Iruka skipping Teams 1-5 as they were of no importance at this moment in time as most were civilian children who thought it would be cool to be Ninja.

Team 6 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Akagi Yuma, and Akagi Magumi, lead by Jonin Ichimaru Daisake.

Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Shima Sai lead by Jonin Hatake Kakashi

Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata lead by Yuhi Kurenai

Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so we will skip them for now.

And Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru.

Iruka looked at his watch. "Be back here in one hour to meet with you Jonin-sensei. Dismissed for now," said Iruka walked out of the room leaving the young adults to themselves.

Naruto got up to leave but was stopped by two girls blocking his path. Naruto gulped at this knowing who these two where and their reputation. The girl that stood on his left was Akagi Megumi. Megumi stood at the same height as Naruto. She was a wet dream for many boys with her petite body and B-cup breasts, but that ass made many boys stand at attention. She had waist length black hair with green highlights with hair covering her right eye, green eyes, wearing a no sleeve dark green kimono top that is slightly open with a mesh shirt, black ninja shorts that stop at the knees, tape wrapped up to her knees, stranded shinobi sandals, and fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows. She had a reputation as a heart-breaker and flirt that made even the horny mutt Kiba wiry around her.

On Naruto's right was Akagi Yuna. Akagi Yuna stood at the same height as her sister. If Megumi was a wet dream then Yuna was a dream come true! She ha Bigger breasts the Megumi almost D-cup, short green hair that that stopped at the nape of her neck with black bangs, dark green eyes, wearing a long sleeve v-neck shirt with a sleeveless navy blue hoodie, a white pair of pants, sandals. While her sister was known as a heart-breaker Yuna was much more stern and even down right mean at times.

"How are you doing Ruto-kun?" asked Megumi sliding into his lap.

Naruto began to blush as the girl stared into his eyes. _"Okay this is new!? What do I do about this?" thought Naruto._

"Um... Hey... Da...!" started Naruto as the girl laughed.

"I like boys like you innocent and _fun_ to mess with!" said the black haired girl with a teasing Grin that reminded Naruto of a cat.

Yuna sighed. "must you debase yourself so sister?" asked Yuna crossing her amrs under her sizable bust.

Megumi stuck her tongue out at her sister. "I like to have fun! Maybe Naruto does to. Maybe I could show him a good time. A _really_ good time," said Megumi the last part she said in what she knew to be a sexy tone.

Naruto was beat red and was about to be blown back by a nose bleed were it no for Yuna hitting Megumi on the head. "We don't have time for this Baka-onee-chan," said Yuna turning to Naruto. "Join us for lunch please Uzumaki-san,"

Naruto nodded and followed the girls to the roof where Yuna produced three Benton boxes with shrimp, rice, and beef, and a small side of soup. The three ate in relative silence for a few moments until Megumi spoke.

'So do you have a girlfriend?" asked Megumi making both Naruto and Yuna choke on their soup.

"N-Nani!" yelled Naruto coughing.

Yuna took out a small rag and wiped her mouth. "Baka-onee-chan. How can you be so uncouth as to ask a boy you barley know that!?" Asked Yuna.

Megumi smirked. "Because I want to know if he has one or not sis," whined the dark haired girl before turning back to Naruto with a smile. "So do you handsome-kun?"

Narutos eye began to twitch. "If you must know Megumi-chan, no I don't have a girlfriend." said Naruto thinking about the many times Sakura had rejected him. "Not to many girls are interested in me ya know," said Naruto

Sure he had a crush on Sakura, but in the past he had wanted to date Ino, because he thought she was much more beautiful at the time. Hinata was cute, but was too shy and weird, Ami while having nothing on the other girls was a stupid civilian

Yuna gave Naruto a small glare. "Calling my sister 'chan'? Your getting quite familiar with her name Uzumaki-san," said Yuna.

Mehumi smiled. "I like it! Formal is too dull for my tastes anyway,"

Naruto began to cry. "What have I gotten myself into?" asked Naruto as the two girls kept arguing.

00000000000000000000

Zaara: Alright It's been a while since I've been here so I'll get right to it. No excuses. I'm been gone because I had no way to accesses the internet for almost a year. It's taken me that long to get shit right. But I'm back now.

Killjoy:Enough talk back to work bro.


	2. Team 6

Zaara: Hello ladies and welcome to the KZ show

Megumi: Let's just begin Damnit

Killjoy:LMAO naruto's gonna have a hard time with you!

Zaara: (Slap to forheard) Why must most of my creations be crazy.

Yuna: (Takes sip of Tea)You made us like this Tou-san Deal with it. Besides that Megumi-chan is a bit of a control freak

Megumi: (Crossing her arms) What? So I like to be in control can you blame me?

Killjoy: Not really and it's a pleasure to meet you both.

Zaara: On that note lets get this show on the road.

00000000000000000000

'You are just lame' 'Human speech

_'Crap i'm screwed' Human thought_

"Wind release: cutting wave justsu" Jutsu

"**Leave me be tailed," beast/boss/demon speech**

"_**And that time," tailed beast/ Boss/Demon speech**_

"**tailed beast ball," tailed beast/boss/demon attacks**

Pairings Naruto X twin OFCs, OMC x Anko

We do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. If so this would have been one of the great Harem themed Anime.

00000000000000000000

(Academy class room after lunch)

Team 6 sat on the first row near the door, hoping they would be the first team to leave this He... Great teaching institute. Megumi was contentiously teasing Naruto, while Yuna tried to corral her sister. This was quickly put to a stop as the door slammed open and a figure walked in. Everyone stopped talking as they glared at the impressive figure. The man couldn't have been older then 22 or 23, standing around 6'2, with long black hair that fell to the middle of his back tied in a simple pontail, ash gray eyes that had a board look about them. He wore the stranded jonin vest over a dark sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants that were taped at the bottom and shinobi sandals. His headband was tied as it should be.

"Who are the members of team 7?" asked the man looking around the room at the Young teens.

Sasuke raised his hand thinking that this was his sensei and prepared to stand. "We are Team 7," said Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the man. _"He seems strong. Maybe he'll be able to actually teach me something and help me defeat Itachi," thought Sasuke_

The man nodded before smirking at them. "Have fun waiting. Kakashi-sempai is going to be running late again," said the Man. "Team 6 come with me,"

Naruto, Yuna, and Megumi got up and followed the man out.

It would be several hours before team 7 met their Sensei.

(Ninja dining hall- 10 minutes later)

The three students found themselves in a massive dining hall with an all you can eat spread of Chicken, fish, and other assorted foods.

The man grabbed a plate and started to pile on the food starting with the rice noodles and moving to the meats. Each of the kids picked up a place, but only grabbed something small as they had already eaten. They soon joined the man who they assumed was their sensei with 5 plates. Each of the kids sweat dropped as he started to devour the food with gusto.

"Nee Sensei don't you think that's a bit much?" asked Naruto looking at the food.

Sensei stopped and looked at him. "Says the shrimp of a dead last with the raman addiction," said the man before resuming his meal

Naruto grew a fire in his eyes. Before he throw several punches at his 'sensei' who blocked them all with a tray. Yuna and Megumi sweat dropped as they watched their teammate try and do harm to their sensei. This went on for a few moments before Naruto became exhausted. After Naruto sat down the man looked at the three.

"I'd like to get to know you three a bit better. So tell me about yourselves," said the man taking a drink of his soda.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man. "How about you go first sensei. After all we don't know a thing about you," said Yuna.

"Very well. My name is Ichimaru Daisake. My likes are eating large meals, drinking wine, and visiting my girlfriend when she's off duty, my dislikes are cowards like Mizuki-baka, ration bars and those who disrespect any ninja art. And the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. My hobbies include drinking wine, and drawing, My dream for the future is to marry mt current girlfriend within the next few years and become a father," said Daisake. "Alright you green bean,"

Yuna glared at her sensei. "How rude of you. My name is Akagi Yuna. My only like is my baka of a sister. My dislikes are fools, rapists, and my _mother_," said Yuna putting venom behind the word mother. "My hobbies include reading and writing. My dream for the future is to escape from that horrible home of ours,"

Daisake nodded with his eyes closed. While mentally going over her profile. _"Akagi Yuna. younger Daughter of Lady Akagi of the Four Knights of the flames and heir to the Akagi estate and fortune. Her Mother is famed as the sword of the golden flames and is nobility just a step below the Dimiyo's family. This girl acts the part of a noble, but can get her hands dirty... I'll have to watch her. _

"Alright you with the black hair," said Daisake.

Megumi smiled. "My name is Akagi Megumi. My likes are Nee-san, flirting with guys and getting a rise out of them, my dislikes are my mother, and the knight of the White flames. My hobbies include going out to the club and having a good time. My dream... I can't tell you that!" said Megumi with a wink.

"_Akagi Megumi. The older twin child of Akagi Noel Her profile was pretty stright about her, but it said something about her being slightly unstable. Most of her record is sealed from the age of 10 to 12. What ever happened to her someone wants it kept quiet," thought Daisake._

"Alright Now for you blonde-shrimp," said Daisake.

Naruto glared at him for that insult. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are raman, my mom, Saru-jiji, Ayame-chan, and Iruka-sensei, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for raman to cook, Sasuke-teme, and the civilian council. My hobbies are trying new styles of raman, gardening, and pranking people. My dream for the future is to become the Greatest Hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me! Believe it!" finished Naruto strongly.

Megumi and Yuna looked at him. "Gardening?" asked the twins in perfect sync.

Naruto blushed. "It's a long story," said Naruto making both girls laugh.

"_Pretty much a straight shooter with this kid. Although He does remind me of you Kushina-san quite a bit. You'd be proud of the way he's grown Kushina-san," thought Daisake_

"Alright here's the deal tomorrow morning at 0700 we're going to take a little test to see if your worthy of being ninja," said Daisake crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? We passed our final exams! We are ninja,"said Megumi with finality in her words Megumi.

Daisake snorted. "Those exams are a joke to make the civilian Council feel good about the fact they have reign over the academy. The truth is that because of the way the academy is run nowadays we have a lower quality ninja which is why we have two graduations a year. In fact more then half of you green horns won't make it to your first mission if you don't pass my test in the morning," said Daisake all traces of laziness and boardem gone.

"_Oh Crap, OH crap! All those years of training are going to go to waste if we don't pass this test," thought Naruto with fear._

"_This is not good," thought Megumi._

"_A clever trap. Make us think we've reached heaven only to find that the devil is blocking our entrance into the gates," thought Yuna._

"Now that you know met me at training ground 6," said Daisuke standing. "Also don't eat or I'm going to make you throw up," said Daisake with a glare making the three flinch. Daisake smirked before he vanished in a poof of smoke.

The three teens looked between themselves. All relizing that Daisake was a Jonin that held all the cards. He was the master of a trap that several genin had fallen into.

"Come with us uzumaki-san we have to prepare for a long fight," said Yuna leading the blonde away with her sister following them,"

Naruto followed after the girls as they lead him away.

Up in a tree Daisake looked at the girls leading their teammate away. He gave a small smile. "This is going to be an interesting team. I hope they can pass my test," said Daisake, before pulling a sake bottle out of his pouch and downing it.

(Akagi residence)

The Akagi manor in konoha was not very big. In fact it was only 2 floors with 10 bedroom, a living room, a entertainment room, as well as a large library. Naruto was currently in awe the large library with the two girls.

"Wow this house is amazing!" said naruto looking around.

Yuna looked at him with a small glare. "This isn't a home. This is a convent prison for my sister and I!" spat Yuna.

Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean Yuna-san?" asked Naruto.

Yuna looked away. "Never mind Uzumaki-san. It's not important," said Yuna in such a way that let Naruto know to drop the matter.

Naruto nodded to her. "So what did you bring me here for Yuna-san?" asked Naruto.

Yuna sighed. "I won't lie we may lose tomorrow, but if anything we need to see if we have any skills that will help each other in battle," said Yuna said Yuna crossing her legs. And folding her arms under her large breasts. "Fighting a Jonin isn't something you just do. Not if you have a chance to prepare for it.

Megumi nodded. "Hai. Yuna-onee-san is skilled in the use of a weighed-chain, as well as Genjutsu while I'm good with my tomahawks and ninjutsu. We have trained together for years and are already synced. We just need to know if your going to be a pain or a asset that we can use," said Megumi her speech and eyes becoming hard near the end.

Naruto seemed to think about it for a second. "My taijutsu is passable as a brawler on the streets. I grew up in the red light district and and the current street Fighting champ 2 years running. I know one wind jutsu, The shadow clone Jutsu, the Multi Shadow clone Jutsu The exploding clone jutsu, the shadow Shuriken Jutsu, and a wind Jutsu," said Naruto.

"What about a weapon?" asked Yuna.

"Aside from kunai and shuriken I never thought about it," said Naruto.

Really?" asked Megumi. "I always thought of you as the type to use a blunt weapon,"

Naruto smiled. "Maybe I'll get a weapon when we pass. It wouldn't hurt anything," said The blonde haired boy.

Yuna sighed after going though everything in her head. "It will have to do. For now lets get started on our strategy of battle,' said Yuna.

The three teens talked so late into the night that they ended up asleep in the library with Naruto on the couch, Yuna on a large plush chair, and Megumi by the fireplace.

(Next morning 0655)

Naruto, Megumi, and Yuna arrived at the field with only five minutes to spare. With only 6 hours of sleep and a small breakfast they hoped that they were ready to fight their sensei.

"Remember the plan you two. This is the only way I think we will be able to beat him and pass," said Yuna as her teammates nodded.

Right as the clock his 0700 Daisake arrived in the field. His hands were bare and he stood before his team. "Your on time. Good. I have very low tolerance for lateness. A comrade of mines could learn a thing or two about lateness," said Daisake as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a trio of keys before attaching them to his belt. "Your task s simple take these keys from me,"

Naruto looked at Daisake. "hey something isn't right this seems way to straight forward," said Naruto to the girls.

"It's as straight forward as can be Naruto. While others like to trick their squads into fighting each other I want to see if mine can actually work as a cohesive unit. To this day I have the second highest failure rate for Genin at 80 percent only kakashi's test is harder then mine," said Daisake.

Not buying it Yuna pulled her chain from her side. It was easily 15 feet long with a 6 inch knife at either end. Yuna throw the knife at Daisake hoping to catch him off guard. Daisake grabbed the blade and vanished. Before any of them could act he reappeared behind Yuna holding the blade to her throat. Before anything else could happen Naruto throw a kick at Daisake. Daisake stopped the kick and throw the blonde away from him, but in turn released Yuna who jumped back as her sister used her shoulder to jump above Daisake.

"Lightning release: Riot spear," said Megumi as a bolt of lightning gathered in her hands and she throw it at Daisake.

Daisuke went though hand signs. "Impressive, but not good enough," said Daisake running though hand signs. "Earth release: Great dome!" yelled Daisake as a dome of earth covered him. The lighting bolt was stopped by the dome.

As Megumi began to free fall she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun now!" yelled Megumi.

Naruto nodded. "Nimpo:Shadow clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto making a clone. The clone quickly replaced itself with Megumi before landing on the dome and putting a kunai to its neck.

"Let's take this thing out... with a bang! Nimpo:Great clone explosion!" yelled the Clone before cutting it's neck and exploding in a massive fireball. Destroying the dome and kicking up black smoke and dirt. Naruto and Megumi regrouped with yuna.

"Do you think we got him?" asked Megumi drawing her tomahawks.

"He was trapped in that dome of his right?. I packed in enough chakra to take down the Hokage Tower! That explosion would take out anyone," said Naruto hoping their Sensei was down and out.

Yuna shuck her head. "Not a chance. That's a Jonin Megumi, Uzumaki-san. If we beat him that easily I would seriously be doubting his skills. Be ready for anything," said Yuna positioning her chain ready to strike.

"But we had to at least hurt him right?" asked Naruto.

"You put dings my vest Naruto," said Daisake as the smoke cleared showing that other then a few small burns and cuts he was fine. Daisake looked down at his vest and sighed. "I really liked this vest too.

He was sitting on a stool of earth as if he had expected them to take a while. "I got to say that was pretty clever of you guys. Back me into a corner and then use an explosion to take me out. That would have worked on a Chunin or even a rookie Jonin. I'm not either of those things," said Daisuke looking at his team.

"Nimpo: White fear!" yelled Daisuke! (1)

All three of them froze as they saw their own deaths at the hands of that man, but it went much deeper then that.

_(Megumi's mind)_

_Megumi was inside a room watching what she knew to be her worst fear. On a bed lay her sister surrounded by men, but the worst part was that in front of one of the men was herself servicing him like some cheap 3 ryo whore. _

_She stopped what she was doing and looked at Megumi with dead eyes and a smile that didn't belong. "This is your future... Your destiny Megumi-chan," said the look-a-like._

_Megumi backed away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_(in Yuna's mind)_

_Yuna watched as a girl no younger then 6 was beaten to within an inch of her life. _

_Standing before the girl was a woman who appeared to be in her early to late 30's with black hair in a single braid that was over her shoulder, wearing a kimono of jade green, with a white haori over it that had the symbol of her unit. _

_The Commander of the Second Fire Samurai. The Golden knight Akagi Noel. _

"_Get up! I didn't train you to be a quieter!" _

"_Kaa-san it hurts!" cried the little girl as tears came steaming down her cheeks as she held her arm that was clearly broken._

_The woman glared. "I don't care if it hurts and neither should you! One day you and your sister shall replace me as I replaced my father! I refuse to have weak heirs!" yelled Noel._

_Yuna began to cry as he beating resumed._

_(In Naruto Mind)_

_Naruto sat in an alleyway ready to cry as he looked at the poster in front of him. Not only had he never made it to being a ninja, but his rival Sasuke Uchiha had been Chosen over him. All the beating, hate, and hunger couldn't compare to the pain in his heart right now._

"_Old Man Hokage how could you chose him over me!" yelled naruto. "I trusted you!_

"**ENOUGH!" yelled A dark female voice causing the illusion to shatter into a million pieces. "My legacy shall not be so weak as to allow a simple illusion to defeat you. I've leaked you to those two females by way of this illusion, but you must hurry as this link is toxic to them as well as you.**

_Naruto looked around the now white plain for the source of the voice. "Kyubi?" asked Naruto._

"**That is not my name, but we have little time for that. GO!**_" yelled Kyubi._

_(in Yuna's mind)_

_Naruto appeared and saw Yuna on the verge of collapse as she watched a woman beat what looked like a younger vision of her. Naruto walked up to Yuna._

"_Akagi-san!" yelled Naruto._

_Yuna was shaking harder. "No mama... I'll try harder... get better! JUST PLEASE STOP!" _

_Naruto knew talking wasn't going to do anything so he slapped her as hard as he could. Yuna's eyes widened before her hand slowly went to her red cheek. Shock was clear on her face as she regained her scenes._

_Yuna shuck her head before glaring at Naruto. "How rude of you to slap a girl you barely!" yelled Yuna._

_Naruto glared right back. "i had to wake your ass up didn't I!? Now come on we have to get to your sister. _

_Yuna paled. "Oh no. If I'm seeing this then megumi...," not even finishing what she was going to say she followed Naruto._

_(in megumi's mind)_

_Megumi was down right gone when they arrived and saw what could only be the worst thing imaginable. Two young females riding several blank faced men as they jerked off others._

"_What he fuck!?" asked Naruto._

_Yuna didn't stop to look and got in front of her sister. "Megumi. Sweetie this isn't real!" said Yuna taking her sister into her arms as her body was wrecked with sobs and low mutters_

"_Yes it is all because I embarrassed mama!" yelled Megumi._

_Yuna took her sisters face into her hands. "You aren't the embarrassment. She is. She's not our mother, just the woman we shared blood with. I promise you that this will never happen again," said Yuna."I'll always protect you,"_

"_I promise to," said Naruto making the girls look at him in shock. "I don't understand and I don't want to understand, bu this is down right evil," _

_Megumi stopped crying and smiled. Not one of her flirty little grins, but a true smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun._

_Naruto looked at the illusion before forming hand signs. "Lets get out of here and get some payback on the teme," Said Naruto._

_Megumi and Yuna smirked. The three turned and as one unleashed a powerful burst of chakra._

_(Real world)_

Daisake looked at the kids laying on the ground. It had been 5 minutes since he put them in the Genjutsu of his. Another minute and he would declare them unfit to be ninja. They had promise, but they just weren't ready. Before anything could happen a dome of red chakra surrounded the kids. Daisake started to sweat thinking that he may have unknowingly released the Kyubi. This was soon halted as the three kids stood up glaring at him.

"_Whatever happened has pissed them off big time. But it also seems to have brought them together,_" thought Daisake knowing that he was in for a fight now.

Naruto began charging while taking out a kunai. "Wind Release: Wind assault!" yelled Naruto as wind began swirling around his hand and arm.

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock! No Genin should be able to do a elemental release of that nature, especially without elemental training. Daisake had only a second to jump back as naruto's arm hit the ground, causing an explosion of wind that left Naruto fine, but he ground for 10 feet away destroyed.

Daisake drew two Kunai as Naruto and Megumi attacked him. Naruto with his Wind enhanced Kunai and Megumi with her tomahawks made a very effective team that kept him on his toes, while Yuna kept throwing her chain at him sending him into attacked by either of her teammates. Daisake grit his teeth as he throw his two kunai at Naruto and Megumi.

Both knocked them away but were unprepared for the Jutsu that followed. "Earth Release: Mud bomb Jutsu_!"_ yelled Daisake shooting several mud balls from his mouth.

The three teen jumped away trying their best to avoid the bombs, but Naruto took one to the chest that sent him flying. Megumi stopped to try and help, but was nailed in the arm knocking her off balance. Only Yuna managed to keep on her feet using a combination of her flexibility and chain. Before Daisake could make another attack on her naruto came out of nowhere with a Kunai in his hand. Daisake grabbed the blonde by his collar and kneed hi as hard as he could.

Naruto smirked. "Boom!" said Naruto before exploding in a mass of fire and dirt.

Daisake jumped above the smoke and char covering his face. "Damn an Exploding clone! I have to admit the kid isn't half bad at using them," said Daisake.

Yuna saw her chance and throw her chain. Daisake didn't have time to ponder this as Yuna wrapped her chain around his legs and pulled hoping to floor him and stop his movements! Daisake managed to land on his hands. A pair of feet connected with his jaw curtsy of Naruto. Daisake went to stand,but didn't have time to do anything as electricity shot though his body. He looked behind him and discovered that Megumi had managed to dig a lighting spear into his left shoulder. Before he could recover Naruto snatched the keys from his belt.

Daisake smirked despite the pain. "_ I underestimated them. One day they'll be great Ninja," thought Daisake_

"We did it! Started Megumi before jumping up in the air. YATTA!" yelled Megumi.

She rushed over to her teammate and jumped on Naruto wrapping her legs and arms around him in a massive hug as Yuna rushed over and gave her sister kisses on the cheek. As they all laughed in joy at passing the test that was nearly impossible to pass.

Daisake stood up and cranked his neck. "Yeah yeah congrats are I order. You three pass and are now officially team 6. Those keys are to our new base of operations," said Daisake pulling out three pieces of paper. "We will meet there every morning at 600 on the dot. If your late I will punish you. Other then that the rest of the day is yours,"

The three kids nodded before hitting the ground tired as hell.

Daisake smirked before vanishing.

(Atop the Hokage monument)

A Tall, silver haired man stood looking over the village. In his hand was a little orange book. He was known as Hatake Kakashi.

"What can I do for you Daisuke-san?" asked Kakashi.

Daisake stepped out of the trees and looked over the village before taking a bottle of Sake out of his pocket and taking a swig. "My team passed. What about yours?" asked Daisake.

Kakashi closed his book. "They passed... If barely. Sasuke is a loner, Sai is a a bit weird with a fetish for private parts, and Sakura is a fan-girl though and though. I think if I train them right they'll be good.

Daisake nodded. "My team are diverse as well, but I know that they will change the world if guided correctly. I will guide them," said Daisake.

"Good luck. I know that I'll need it too," said Kakashi.

Daisake smiled and passed the sake bottle.

00000000000000000000

Zaara: (Crossing amrs and spinning in chair to look at his team) Don't you dare give me that look.

Killjoy: (closing eyes and folding arms) Dude you idiot

Anko: (nodding her head) That was a little far Zaara

Zaara: Everyone loves a hero or heroine with a dark past

Yuna: (Holding back Megumi) Sure but now my sister is pissed off

Megumi: LET ME GO YUNA! I'LL CUT HIM INTO PIECES

A/N

Nimpo White Fear is an B-ranked Genjutsu that will take make an oppneats wrose fear come true.

Profiles ( I promised that I would put them in)

Name: Magumi Akagi

Gender: F

Age: 14

Alias: N/a

height: 5'3

Hair: black with green highlights

Eyes: green

Elemental Affiliation: Lightning

Village affiliation: konoha

Clothes: no sleeve dark green kimono top that is slightly open with a mesh shirt, black ninja shorts that stop at the knees, tape wrapped up to her knees, stranded shinobi sandals, and fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows.

Specialization: Ninjutsu

weapon of choice: tomahawk X2

Name: Yuna Akagi.

Gender: F

Age: 14

Alias: na

height: 5'3

Hair: Green

Eyes: black

Elemental Affiliation: water

Village affiliation: konoha

Clothes: a long sleeve v-neck shirt with a sleeveless hoodie, a white pair of pants, sandals

Specialization: Genjutsu

Weapon of choice: weighted chain

Name: Daisake Ichimaru

Gender: M

Age: 23

Alias: Overkill

hight: 6'2

Hair: black

Eyes: gray

Elemental Affiliation: Earth

Village affiliation: Konoha

Clothes: Stranded Jonin outfit, Shirt has no sleeves, and headband is konoha standered.

Specialization: Genjutsu/ Kenjutsu

Weapon of choice: War-hammer

_**if you wish to use these Characters in a Story please PM me and give credit to Killjoy and myself in the**** story****.**** Thank you for your time.** _


	3. Day off

Killjoy: wow your family is really that bad

Megumi: Hai but thibgs are getting better with the help of naruto-kun

Zaara: See I always have a plan. No need to doubt me.

Yuna: Zaara-san is good at what he does.

Zaara looks at his friend.

Zaara: Something wrong Killjoy?

Killjoy: I ca... Oh shit I forgot to E-mail her.

Zaara: Who

Megumi: Run away Killjoy

Anko: KILLJOYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yuna: Oh my Anko-san.

Zaara: (Zaara is no longer seen, but a note is left) **Gone fishing**

00000000000000000000

This Chapter is an Introduction to some of the Most Dangerous Characters That We have managed to create in a long while.

'You are just lame' 'Human speech

_'Crap i'm screwed' Human thought_

"Wind release: cutting wave justsu" Jutsu

"**Leave me be tailed," beast/boss/demon speech**

"_**And that time," tailed beast/ Boss/Demon speech**_

"**tailed beast ball," tailed beast/boss/demon attacks**

Just to clarify this is a Naruto X OFC twins, Anko X OMC, others to come

00000000000000000000

Konoha Market district

(3 weeks later- 1300 [1:00])

After three long weeks of training and missions Team 6 finally got a day off. Currently they all sat in a small restaurant that served tea, sandwiches, and a wide variety of cakes. The manager had wanted to kick Naruto out, but a quick conversation of how the Akagi Estate could buy the little restaurant 1000000 times over and still have 'change' leftover quickly shut him down. Of course having the political clout the Akagi did didn't hurt either. it was unwise to piss of two high ranking nobles.

Currently the three teammates were drinking tea and eating cakes. They were also dressed in their civilian clothes. Megumi wore a yellow sports bra and gray hoodie with the hoodie falling off her shoulders, and tight blue jean pants with white shoes. Yuna wore a gold and pink sun dress that had thin straps and fell to her knees with a sun hat. Naruto wore a black shirt with an orange line going down the right, blue shorts that stopped below his knees, and his sandals.

Naruto took a bite of his tuna sandwich as he took a sip of tea. While not his normal thing Yuna's idea of a relaxing afternoon had grown on him somewhat. Of course he and Megumi tended to spend some of their free time at the arcade and just hanging around at the park.

"It's nice to have a day off from sensei's crazy training," said Megumi.

Naruto nodded. "You could say that again sister. I had no idea he could be so brutal," said Naruto.

Yuna looked at the two as she took a sip of her green tea with lemon. "He is a Jonin for a reason. We are his soldiers he is training us to be the best we can be," said Yuna.

"Still doesn't give him the right to try and kill us," said Naruto as Megumi nodded. agreeing with her blonde comrade.

The first week had been strictly conditioning them to fight on the battlefield, meaning that every morning form 0600 to 0900 he would spar with them. After a grueling 3 hour spar he would start to teach them how to use a sword. While they would have their main weapon it never hurt to have a back up or so he said. And from 1200 to 1700 [12:00 to 5:00] they would handle missions. By the end of the first week they had completed 20 D rank missions. A record for a new team.

The Second week had focused on Chakra control and learning how to climb trees. Once they got the basics down Daisake made them spar in the treetops. It was good learning and quite easy for the team. Mid-way though the week He had them practice team formations and attack patterns.

The third week was not as intense. Daisake had started to teach them a jutsu. It was a Konoha signature Jutsu. Many believed that Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu was a Konoha signature, but in truth it was the Uchiha clans rite of passage Jutsu. No the Konoha signature Jutsu was the Fire release Fire stream Jutsu. The Fire steam was as it's name implied a stream of fire. It was a simple D rank Jutsu. However in the hands of the more powerful Shinobi like Sarutobi Hiruzen it was a great attack that could burn an entire battle field.

"His training may be hard Uzumaki-san, but understandable. So are you two planning another date?" asked Yuna making Naruto blush.

It had become quite common for Yuna to refer to Naruto and Megumi hanging out alone as 'dates'. Sure Naruto liked Megumi as she was a fun girl, but he wasn't sure if he liked her like that or not. While he had always had a thing for Sakura because of her hair and her brains she was to violent a girl for him.

Megumi closed one eye and put her hand up. "Come on sis. You know your welcome to join us," said the black haired girl.

Yuna smiled. "As tempting as it is I have to do some paperwork. The estate doesn't run itself you know," said Yuna getting up and walking out.

Megumi sighed. "Just once I wish she'd take that stick out her ass and have a bit of fun," said Megumi.

Naruto looked at her but didn't say anything. He may be an idiot, but even he knew that it wasn't his place to judge the two sisters on how things went in their lives. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a 500 ryo bill and left it since their meal was not more then 350 ryo. He left the rest as a tip.

"Come on if we hurry we can see about the new dancing game they got in last week," said Naruto.

Megumi smiled and took her friends hand and lead him to the arcade.

(Akagi estate)

Yuna walked though the gate and opened the door as she did a servant walked up to her. The servant was an older man of early 50's and stood at a respectable height of 5'10", slicked back gray hair with a light gotee and mustache combination, dark eyes wearing a red and gray kimono with the Akagi family symbol on the back of it.

The man bowed to Yuna. " Welcome home. Akagi-san you have a visitor in your study," said the man

Yuna frowned. "My study is off limits for a reason Kyoji-san," Said Yuna crossing her arms.

"I know that ma'am, but this visitor has to much clout for me to say anything," said Kyoji bowing to his mistress.

Yuna's eyes widened before she throw off her hat and ran upstairs and into her study. Throwing the door open she found someone sitting at her desk. It was a man in his late 20's standing at 5'11", with silver hair, a brown beard, wearing Samurai armor and a white Hoari with the sign of the Second Fire Samurai Brigade and Second Division Captain patch. He was reading papers that lay scattered around the desk.

The man gave her a smile as if welcoming her into his office. "Hello Yuna-chan. You've grown into a beautiful woman since the last tie I saw you," said the man

"Ishida Renmaru!" said Yuna with both venom and fear.

Ishida stood and walked around the desk before standing in front of her and touching her chin with his gloved hand. Yuna slapped his hand away, While looking away.

"Now that's not nice Yuna-chan. I've come to say hello," said Ishida never losing his smile.

"What are you doing here in Konoha? Last I heard your division was on the eastern borders fighting against a Small army," said Yuna taking a step back.

Ishida smirked as he lightly stroked her hair. "We were recalled and replaced by the 8th Combat Division of the 3rd Brigade," said Ishida. "We stopped in Konoha to recover, report to the Hokage, and then return to the Capital,"

"... Mother... "started Yuna.

Ishida pushed her onto the wall and started to hungrily attack her lips. He quickly moved away leaving a sting of saliva between them and a heavy blush on Yuna's face. "Said I could stop by and see you! My dear Yuna-chan. A year without flesh tends to leave a man rather ravenous!" said Ishida as he slowly made his way down Yuna's neck.

Fear creep up Yuna's spine and into her eyes as she knew what he wanted. What he always wanted when he was around her. Her body, her mind, her very soul. Ishida ripped the top of her dress exposing her round plump orbs to his eyes. Before anything further could happen Ishida was thrown into a wall on the opposite side of the room.

Ishida pulled himself out and looked at the person who had thrown him. It was Kyoji, but his kimono was removed and covering Yuna's body. Underneath that he wore a white kung-fu shirt that showed that despite his age he was still quite buff, blue kung-fu pants, and kung-fu shoes. On his hands were a pair of black gloves.

"That is quite enough Ishida-sama," said Kyoji. "Honestly touching this Young lady like that distasteful! You are a gentalemen of the Court!"

Ishida worked his way out of the wall and spat onto the ground. A small glob of blood. "Even in your old age your still as strong as ever. Kyoji 'The Fallen King'," said Ishida.

Kyoji narrowed his eyes. "That name belongs to a man that died over 20 years ago. I am simply a servant of the ladies Yuna and Megumi before I am a servant of Akagi-sama,"

Ishida held out his hand making a sword appear. It was a jian with a red rope attached to the hilt and the kanji for Second Division on it.

"Ishida of the swift blade, do not try me," said Kyoji getting into a stance with his legs together and his left hand behind his back. "After all a brat like you is 200 years to young to be challenging me like you are,"

Isihda ignored Kyoji's words and charged forward.

(With Naruto and Megumi)

Naruto watched in awe as Megumi danced her way to victory against her 9th opponent. She was sweating, but had a smile on her. Naruto smiled as he looked at his teammate move. Her moments were just like her Taijutsu, quick, elegant, and slightly sexy if Naruto was to be honest with himself.

As he hung out with the girl he found himself becoming attracted to her. She was like him in a way. Spirited, energetic, and not afraid to speak her mind, even to the higher ups. Of course those were her good traits. The bad were just as amazing. She was perverted and a flirt that was just shameless, but she was never serious about it. Although she loved to flirt with Naruto.

"So Megumi-chan do you want to rest or do you want to keep going?" asked Naruto.

Megumi looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Of course not Naruto-kun! I have one more person to battle before I break the record,"

Naruto nodded before taking his place behind her as people began to walk away from the girl who had been a dancing machine for the last half hour. Several people had tried to outrage the green haired beauty, but none had the skills to do so.

"What's the matter you pansies? Afraid of one little girl," came a voice from behind them.

Naruto and Megumi turned only to meet with a young woman. Megumi's eyes widened at the girl. The girl appeared to be 19 or 20 standing at 5'8" with large C-cup breasts, and a slender waist, with long red hair, blue eyes that could have belonged to Naruto, except her eyes were cold as ice, wearing a black under armor shirt, a red kimono top, skin tight black shorts, fighting wraps on her hands and black shinobi sandals.

"Uzumaki Rikku. Mistress of the saber and Fukutaicho of the Second Division of the Second Brigade Fire Samurai," said Megumi.

Naruto however stopped when he heard her name. "U-Uzumaki?" started Naruto.

The girl looked at Naruto. "So your Uzumaki Naruto huh?" said the girl looking Naruto up and down. "Not bad. In a few years you'd make a worthy Patriarch to the new Uzumaki Clan," said Rikku before vanishing and appearing before Naruto and kissing him.

Naruto Froze, while Megumi grew a look of outright rage on her face. She didn't understand it herself, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that Rikku would bring great sadness to Naruto as well as her sister and herself. Megumi charged at Rikku and throw a punch that would have destroyed anyone not trained in combat.

Rikku jumped back and flipped landing on the roof. She put her hand up to her face and licked her lips before giving Naruto a dark smile that didn't seem right on her face, but looked well placed.

"Tasty. My future husband is at least a good kisser," said Rikku running her fingers along her throat and body.

"Wh-what!?" stated Naruto

"What do you mean Future husband!?" yelled Megumi getting into a defensive stance.

Rikku crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Naruto-kun and I are the only Uzumaki left in the entire world as far as I know. The Uzumaki clan from my understanding were powerful and had dreams of peace," at this Rikku snorted before spitting. "They were fools. With Naruto-kun and I as the only ones left I'll rebuild the clan with him. Instead of peace I will build the New Uzumaki clan on the principle of Power. It will be beautiful,"

"What kind of crap is that?" asked Naruto glaring at her. "If you believe in power for powers sake then you'd betray your family to get it!"

"I know you don't understand. I will tell you everything I know about the way the world works. Power is the only thing that will never betray you. Superiors, Subordinates, friends, family, even lovers will betray you. The only consent in life is power. Those who have it and those who don't. I will Never love you Naruto-kun. In fact I fully expect you to betray me in some way, but for now I can at least keep and eye on you," said Rikku opening her eyes

Megumi pulled a kunai from her pouch and throw it at the girl. Rikku didn't move a muscle. As the kunai was a inch from her it stopped in front of her very eyes Megumi's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not impressed little girl," started Rikku reaching up and grabbing the kunai, before returning it at breakneck speeds.

Megumi tried to stop it, but was hit in the shoulder. She let out a scream of pain as her arm went limp. As blood dripped down. Rikku looked at her, but leaned back as a fist nearly connected with her face. She began to dance backwards as Naruto throw punches and kicks at her. Rikku stopped Naruto's last punch, before flipping over Naruto and sending him to the ground with a hard knee to his kidney.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Naruto falling to the ground clutching his kidney.

"Naruto-kun you need to understand a lot of things before we wed and pain will be that teacher. Four things that you need to know about our clan. I will tell you during the course of our little dance. The first is that the female of our clan are born with two elemental chakras and males are born with three," said Rikku

Before she could go on she was stopped by a loud screaming behind her. Turning her head she moved to the side as a tomahawk welding Megumi tried to scalp her. The tomahawk she held in her hand was black with a silver head on the other side away from the ax head was a blue and black feather.

"You again you annoying pest!" yelled Rikku raising her hand with purple sparks around it. "I'm going to flay you alive!

Before either woman could do anything else an explosion was heard coming from the direction of the Akagi estate.

Megumi's eyes widened. "NEE-CHAN!" Yelled Megumi in fear for her sister.

Rikku cursed as she jumped back. "Damn that reckless fool! How he is my Taicho I will never understand!" said Rikku

"Rikku-fukutaicho That is enough," came a cold voice that made the woman freeze.

Naruto cranked his neck slightly and looked at person who had spoke. Rikku turned to gaze at the person who was present with a small troop of her men. The person behind her was an older looking version of both Yuna and Megumi, but stood taller at 5'8 and her hair that fell to her shapely ass in a braid that was tied with a red ribbon, wearing a Gold Yukata with a silver tiger design that was slightly open showing off her massive E-cup breasts, straw sandals, a red Hoari with the kanji for two on the back in gold. She had a smile on her face that looked lovely, but held a deadly force behind it.

Rikku took a step back. "Noel-sama," said Rikku in fear.

Megumi stepped back as she began to shake. "K-Kaa-sama!"

Naruto slowly stood up holding his side in pain._ "That's Megumi-chan and Yuna-san's mom!?" thought Naruto in wonder._

Before Rikku could say anything else Noel appeared before Rikku and back handed her hard. Rikku hit the ground with a split lip that as bleeding. Rikku licked it up before spitting it on the ground.

"_What the hell!? That's insane! I didn't even see her move!" thought Naruto in awe at the woman's speed._

"I told you and Renmaru-Taicho that as long as you didn't cause problems I'd allow you two to sate your lust filled hungers, but it seems that I can't even trust The Man and woman I put in charge of the Second Division. Was my trust misplace Fukutaicho?" asked Noel kindly.

Rikku quickly got up and bowed before the woman. "Please forgive me Noel-sama! I just wanted a chance to talk with my future husband is all. I didn't meant to make such a mess of things!"

Noel used the long sleeve of her Yukata to cover her mouth. "Is that so?" said Noel as more of a statement then a question. She turned her glance to Naruto. "I suppose he will need training in the bedroom as well as battle. But other then that he is quite a handsome boy. My child has good tastes,"

Megumi stepped back knowing that the last bit was directed at her. "I don't know what you mean," said Megumi.

Megumi took another step back, but found a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug. "How long has it been since I held you like this Megu-chan?" Asked Noel before she leaned down. "How long has it been since you felt the touch of a man? I see the look in your eyes when you look at Uzumaki-kun," whispered Noel.

Megumi felt a spike of fear creep up her spine at those words. Such words were known well to her."Kaa-sama please,"

Noel withdrew. "Lucky for you I have important matters to attend to in the capital or I would make sure that you and your sister remember that you are but ants, while I am Kami. It will be at least a winter before I see you again. Come we must recover Renmaru-kun. I must repair my manor as is," said Noel as she and her troops began to walk away.

Naruto turned to Megumi and was about to ask him something, but found her clinging to him. "Naruto-kun... I need to ask something of you," said Megumi.

"What is it Megumi-chan?" asked Naruto as he soon realized that she was shaking in fear.

"My sister and I.. tonight we can't stay there. Can we stay with you?" asked Megumi.

Naruto didn't say anything all he did was nod his head.

(Akagi manor)

As the dust settled from what was left of the top floor of the house was nothing but rubble. Yuna stood far back from where the men had first begun the battle. Both men had several rips in their clothes, but only small scratches and little blood.

"Kyoji-san!" started Yuna in worry.

"I am fine. My bones are starting to ache a bit, but that's due to age.

Ishida grinned. "Come on old timer! This is just starting to get fun!" yelled Ishida as his chakra began to flare. "I was on the front lines for a battle that were only filled with weaklings. Help me feel more of this joy!"

Kyoji narrowed his eyes. "Foolish brat. Battle is not about enjoyment. I see that I am being to lax. Time to show you why I was once the strongest man of the Second Brigade and Taicho of the first Division!"

"ISHIDA RENMARU!" yelled a woman.

Ishida's grin dropped from his lips as he looked at behind him. Before he frowned. "Akagi-sama. Forgive my foolishness," said Ishida bowing to her.

"I expect one of my 8 Taicho's to act accordingly. After all you represent me in official capacity," said Noel sounding more like a mother lightly scolding one of her misbehaving children.

"Do you wish to pick up where we left off?" asked Kyoji glaring at at Ishida.

Ishida snorted and made the blade vanish in flames. "Another time perhaps. I'd rather not get in any more trouble then I'm already in," said Ishida turning to his master and walking over to her.

"You know Kyoji-sama I could always use you as an advisor. You were once held in such high regard that you could have become a member of the four," said Noel.

Kyoji glared at her. "I never had any disire to join the Four as it was never part of my destiny. I left the Second Brigade when your father took over and began grooming you to replace him. Why would I wish to work under you?" asked Kyoji.

Noel sighed. "Such a shame," said Noel before vanishing again and reappearing with a sword in her hand and blood dripping down the blade.

Kyoji screamed in pain before holding his chest and left eye were a large gash appeared.

"Even after years of not fighting you can still read your opponent. Were it not for the promise of my grandfather that you would continue to serve my family I would have terminated you years ago Kyoji-san," said Noel.

"Kyoji-san!" yelled Yuna running over to the man. "Are you well!" asked Yuna

"It is but a wound. I shall heal," said Kyoji keeping his eye closed and covered.

"Oh Yuna I nearly forgot about you. How has my youngest child been?" asked Noel with a smile.

Yuna glared at her mother. "Living my life until you came back into it!" spat Yuna.

Noel put her hand on her chin. "I see. Then I'm sorry for that. I already had the pleasure of speaking with your sister and Uzumaki-kun. He was quite handsome... More so then your father was. Rikku-Fukutaicho has already laid claims to him, but I'm sure she won't mind if I partake," laughed Noel licking her lips.

Rikku bowed. "Of course not Noel-sama. If you find him attractive then it only honors me and my future clan," said Rikku.

Yuna glared at her. "You bitch! What did you do to Megumi and Uzumaki-san!?" yelled Yuna drawing her Chain.

Noel held out her hands. "I did nothing to them. They may be engaging in the flesh for all I know at this moment. I wish we could talk longer but I must return to the capital. Of course I shall have the manor rebuilt. It's the least I can do for what Taicho did,"

Yuna grit her teeth, but didn't say anything as the party turned and left.

"Yuna-san go find your sister and stay with her," said Kyoji standing up.

"But what abou...," started Yuna .

Kyoji held up his hand. "I serviced battles that others did not, I fought in the great war between The land of fire and the land of Water. I killed a member of the Seven Shinobi swordsmen, and Gained the title Fallen King during my time as the First Division Taicho. Such a wound is nothing but a slight handicap," said Kyoji turning to look at the manor. "Go to your sister and that young man. They will need you,"

Yuna nodded and quickly changed her clothes in another room before flying out the door.

Kyoji looked around the house before sighing. "It will take me all day to remove the debris," grabbing a broom and starting to sweep.

(With Naruto, Megumi, and Yuna 1900 [7:00 p.m.]

Both Yuna and Megumi sat at the table with a cup of tea to help calm their nerves. Naruto moved around in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sorry guys, but raman is the only thing I currently have,"said Naruto as he brought a pot around and served the two girls.

Neither girl wanted to look up at their friend/ teammate and see his disguted look. Their Mother and her little band of toys had brought up things and memories that they wished to leave in the past.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know what happened and really I don't care. You two are my teammates and friends. Any baggage you have I have," said Naruto.

Megumi looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun are you sure. Our baggage is heavy and really old," said Megumi.

Naruto nodded. "I have my own baggage, but it's going to take some time before I can tell you everything about me. Ya know," said Naruto hoping they understood where he was coming from.

Yuna nodded. " Thank you Uzumaki-san, but for now lets eat and retire. We do have training in the morning," said Yuna

Naruto offered to let the two girls sleep on his bed while he took the couch. Megumi would have none of that and forced him into the bed between the two girls. That night Naruto wondered how he was going to make it though the night?

00000000000000000000

Killjoy: Anko-chan I meant to e-mail you I swear!

Anko: Get back here and die like a Man

Yuna: (Takes a sip of tea0 She is really upset

In the background Justu and fighting could be heard

Yuna: I hope she doesn't kill the writer before we get to the next chapter

Profiles of OC's

Name:Noel Akagi

Gender: F

Age: 38

Alias: The Second Knight, The First Lady of Flames, the Golden Knight

height: 5'7"

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Elemental Affiliation: Fire

Village affiliation: Land of fire (Not Konoha)

Clothes: (non-armored) Gold Yukata with a silver tiger design, straw sandals, a red Hoari with the kanji for two on the back in gold

Specialization: Kenjutsu

Weapon of choice: Lance

000000000000000

Name: Rikku Uzumaki

Gender: F

Age: 18

Alias: The New Mother of Uzumaki (Self proclaimed) Mistress of the saber

height: 5'8"

Hair: red

Eyes: red

Elemental Affiliation:

Village affiliation: The Second Fire Samurai Brigade

Clothes:(non-armored) black under armor shirt, a red kimono top, skin tight black shorts, fighting wraps on her hands and black shinobi sandals

Specialization: Ninjutsu

Weapon of choice: none

00000000000000

Name: Renmaru Ishida

Gender: M

Age: 20

Alias: Captain From Hell

height: 5'11

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Brown

Elemental Affiliation:

Village affiliation: Land of fire

Clothes: Samurai armor and a white Hoari with the sign of the Second Fire Samurai Brigade and Second Division Captain patch

Specialization: Kenjutsu

Weapon of choice: jian

_**As Before if you wish to use them Pm me or Killjoy and give us our props in your story.**_


	4. C-rank! How hard can this be

Killjoy: It's not my damn fault

Megumi: I kinda understand where he's coming from

Yuna: (sips tea) Why oh why didn't he call her

Naruto: (shrugs) beats Me... 5000 ryo on crazy snake lady killing him

Yuna: 10000 says that she sends him to heaven and then asks Orochimaru to revive him.

Zaara: 50000 My money says that by the end of the Chapter he's forgiven.

Anko: I think your going to be in trouble Zaara. So shut up. I need to talk to Killjoy.

Yuna: I disagree.

Side Note from Zaara: Still getting back into the grove of writing

Also everyone just so we are clear on a few things the OC's are not overpowered as they seem. If you want to go by the standered ranking system most people use Noel is Elite Kage level, Rikku is Low Jonin level, And Ishida is Elite Jonin level. They will not make many appearances, but they will show up every few chapters

'You are just lame' 'Human speech

_'Crap I'm screwed' Human thought/ letter/dream_

"Wind release: cutting wave justsu" Human Jutsu

"**Leave me be tailed," beast/boss/demon speech**

"_**And that time," tailed beast/ Boss/Demon speech**_

"**tailed beast ball," tailed beast/boss/demon attacks**

00000000000000000000

Chapter 4

(Uzumaki apartment 0330)

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked around the dark room. He tried to get up but found himself weighted down. He reached over and hit the light on his bedside table. When the light came on Naruto got a good look at who it was and blushed. Megumi was in his bed, but that's not what caused him to blush. The only thing the black haired beauty wore a black thong. The covers were down exposing her dark nipples to the boy.

Naruto Gently moved from under the girl and covered her up before cutting off the light and moving to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw the light was already on and saw that Yuna was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She wore a black tank top and green boy shorts and thigh high green and black socks. Under her eyes were dark circles. She seemed to be staring at her tea and lost in thought.

"Yuna-san?" asked Naruto.

Yuna's head snapped up as her eyes went straight to Naruto's. "I'm fine Uzumaki-san. I'm just tired is all. Everything that's happened today has drained me," said the green haired girl.

Naruto could understand the events of the day had drained them all. After all It's not everyday that you meet a psycho chick who clams to be a member of your clan and wants to become your bride for some psychotic plan that would revive said clan in her image. Of course meeting your Mother who was probably a warrior on par with the Hokage could top that.

Naruto took a seat at the counter. "You haven't been to sleep," said Naruto looking at the green haired girl.

Yuna took a sip of her tea and offered Naruto a small smile. "I'm fine Uzumaki-san. However I must ask why my sister was naked in your room?" asked Yuna.

Naruto blushed and began to stammer. "Well... You see... Umm... Nothing happened!"

Only for Yuna to start laughing. A nice ringing of bells if Naruto was honest with himself. "It's alright Uzumaki-san! I'm just teasing. Megumi-nee-chan likes to sleep naked. Although I must say that the thong she wore was nice," said Yuna smiling.

Now Naruto was in shock. Yuna made a Joke. Akagi Yuna did _not make _jokes. Naruto turned from shock to looking at the girl and smiling.

"I usually think of you as all business. It's nice to see you let your hair down Yuna-san," said Naruto grinning.

"I have to be strong for my sister and myself. Sure we have Kyoji-san, but... I'm the only one who can protect her," said Yuna looking down.

Naruto shuck his head before smiling at her. "No your not. I'll protect you both. That's my promise to you Yuna-san," Said The blonde haired Ninja.

Yuna closed her eyes with a smile, before drinking the last of her tea and getting up and walking away, but stopped next to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yuna walked to the away, but stopped at the open doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Your a good man Naruto-san... Don't ever lose that light you have," said Yuna walking out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "My light huh? If only you knew...," said Naruto.

(Next day- 1400[2:00 p.m])

Team 6 arrived at the Mission office to get another Mission. Team 6 had so far completed 7 missions for the day and hoped to make it 8. Iruka sat next to Sarutobi and looked at the team.

"The last D-ranked mission of the day is cleaning the Higurashi weapon shop," said Iruka.

Daisake looked a him. "Higurashi-san?" started Daisake.

"Hey Sensei who is Higurashi?" asked Megumi looking at him.

Daisake nodded to his student. "Higurashi-san is the best weapons maker in Konoha. He sells the best stuff bar none. Even the civilian owned shops with all their 'educated' blacksmiths have nothing on him. Even my weapon came from him," said Daisake.

"You have a weapon Sensei?" asked Naruto.

Daisake nodded. "I do, but I rarely use it. My Genjutsu is better then The so called 'Genjutsu mistresses'," said Daisuke with a bit of frost in his voice. "For now no more questions. We have a mission to do," said Daisuke.

(Higurashi Arms & weapons)

A young woman of 15 sighed as she sat behind the counter of the weapon shop. The girl was Higurashi Tenten only child of Higurashi Anna. She stood at 5'2" with small C-cup breasts and a slender figure with a tone frame that made her the strongest (physically) Genin level kunoichi in Konoha, brown hair that was pulled into two buns, large brown eyes, wearing a pink Chinese top that hugged her chest with her collar undone showing off the valley between her breasts, a pair of dark cargo pants, and her shinobi sandals.

The weapon shop was the second largest in Konoha and thus employed several workers. They did special orders and other such things like that , but with such a large store in the front, warehouse in the back and forge in the basement it took quite a bit of time to clean, so every month her mother would hire a Genin team to help clean up. However things weren't as good as Tenten would like. Her Mother was currently sick leaving the Assistant manager in charge.

The Assistant manager was a former swordsmen who Tenten hated because...

Before Tenten's thoughts could drift any further the door to the shop opened and in walked the team.

"Welcome to Higurashi arms and Weapons. I'm Higurashi Tenten how may I help you," going into the greeting that had been drilled into her head.

"Team 6 reporting for duty," said The Jonin of the Group. "I'm Daisake, these are my Genin Akagi Yuna, Akagi Megumi, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Long time no see!" yelled Tenten coming around the counter.

Naruto smirked at the girl. "Hot damn it's Tenten!" said Naruto smiling at his friend before giving her a hug.

As they hugged Yuna and Daisake looked at Megumi and nearly jumped back in fear. Megumi was unleashing KI that made the Jonin want to run. It also didn't help that Electricity was running off of her body.

"_Th...that BITCH!" thought Megumi_

"Me-megumi?" asked Yuna only to get 'the white eyed glare of death and pain.

Before anything else could be said a man walked into the room from the back. He looked about 18 standing at 5'11" and was pure muscle had shaggy black hair that had the appearance of contently being wet, a simple Gotee, with dark brown eyes, wearing a black vest, dark pants, black wraps around his hands and boots.

"Tenten-san are those... You!" started the man narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his own eyes"What are you looking at teme?" asked Naruto.

The man took a step forward. "A dead man if he doesn't get out of my store!" said the man

Naruto rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah... I'd like to see you try you bastard!" said Naruto.

The big man and Naruto stared each other down before charging at each other. Daisake appeared between them with Megumi and Yuna grabbing Naruto and Tenten using wires to trap the man. The two men were in a stand off with fists drawn back hoping to get to the other.

"Kyo-san that's enough! The only reason your assistant Manager is because you were my fathers apprentice in kenjutsu and nothing more! You of all people know that my family has always allowed Naruto in here! Go to the back and finish filling out orders," growled Tenten releasing the wires.

Kyo didn't say anything before walking into the back. After all that happened Tenten put them to work. Yuna was sent into the warehouse to help out with the loading and unloading of goods and balancing the books, Megumi was sent into the forge to help clean, while Naruto stayed up to to help out Tenten in the main store.

As Naruto and Tenten talked and Joked Tenten was doing a little dance inside of her head. Tenten had something of a crush on Naruto along with Ichiruki Ayame and Hyuuga Hinata. Those two girls were her rivals in love (1). Tenten really only considered Ayame a threat as Hinata was to shy and timid to make a move on Naruto. With the introduction on Megumi who had a not so secret crush on the blonde it complicated things for Tenten. Tenten had had a crush on the blonde since she met him about 6 years ago when he bought his first set of Kunai and Shuriken.

Naruto and Tenten stopped playing around when customers came in and bought items and such. Of course they would start right back up after they left. Things went on like this for hours until closing time. The others returned to find Naruto and Tenten in the middle of a conversation.

"...at's how I painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight!" Said Naruto with a grin.

Tenten was grinning as well. "Only You Ruto-kun," said Tenten switching back to her old nickname for her friend.

Megumi's cheeks puffed out before walking over and grabbing Naruto's arm and pressing it between her breasts. "Well we have to report to the Hokage so I think we'll take our leave," said Megumi.

Tenten grabbed naruto's other arm and held it between her own breasts which Megumi admitted were much bigger. "I think you and the others can do it alone. Ruto-kun and I haven't talked in ages. So if you don't mind!" said Tenten.

Megumi and Tenten locked eyes before sparks shot between them. Both let go of Naruto. Daisake grinned. At his male student proud of him beyond a shadow of a doubt. Daisake clapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Megumi-chan it's no big deal. Tenten-san can hang with Naruto. After all you and Naruto have spent most of your Sunday's off on dates," said Daisake.

Megumi blushed and Tenten glared. As the younger girl turned to her Sensei with a glare. She reluctantly left with her sister and Sensei leaving Naruto alone with the bun haired sl... chick. Naruto and Tenten resumed talking until about 6 at night.

"Hey Naruto you want to come over for a while?" asked Tenten.

Naruto nodded to his friend as they went towards her home. Tenten lived in a simple 2 story house with her mother. Although her mother was currently sick and was resting in her room with a sound proof seal.

As Naruto and Tenten took a seat on the couch they proceeded to run though old times. They sat there for hours just talking. Tenten snapped her fingers before running up stairs. Naruto was slightly confused before Tenten returned with a Box and a scroll.

"My mom made this for you as a graduation gift," said Tenten.

Naruto smiled at her. "You didn't have to do this Tenten," said Naruto making Tenten blush.

"Well I had to get you something after the awesome present you gave me," said Tenten making Naruto blush.

The day Tenten graduated Naruto gave her a pair of platinum Senbon needles. While not the best thing in a fight they were good and hard to break, besides that Naruto has seen Tenten use them once to hold her hair up and he had to admit that she looked pretty good.

Naruto opened the Book and found a pair of nunchuku inside. They were obsidian black with a gold dragon design on them. Naruto lifted one up and allowed it to hang. It had a good 7 inch chain on it.

"Wow," said Naruto lifting one of them out. It was slightly heavy in his hands.

Tenten smirked. "it comes with a figure that allows you to connect two of the ends together. Doesn't matter which. The scroll is for a fighting style called the Golden Mask. I figured that you could us it to better yourself," said Tenten.

Naruto smiled at the girl before lunging at her and giving her a hug. Tenten was shocked for a moment before returning the hug of her long time friend. Naruto and Tenten hung out for several more minutes before Naruto left knowing that both had team formation in the morning.

When Tenten closed the door she leaned her head on it and put her hand on her heart.

(Next day- 0700)

Naruto was several feet away from Megumi who was glaring Daggers at him. Naruto gulped but focused on learning the golden mask style. Yuna to was reading, but she was reading a Scroll on Genjutsu.

Naruto set the scroll down before reaching into his left Nunchuku holding. At the bottom of the pack had been a set of holders for his new weapon. Naruto wasn't comfortable using both of them at the same time so he only focused on one. Holding it out in front of him he began to swing them from one hand to the next, before moving on to something a little harder. He kept this up for 15 minutes before stopping.

"So do they feel right?" asked Daisake appearing next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded to his sensei. It feels like it was suppose to be mine all along sensei," said Naruto.

Daisake smirked. "Remind me to show you my the weapon that I use one day," said Daisake before calling over his two female students.

""So what's up sensei?" asked Megumi.

"Today I'm going to teach you three water walking," said Daisake.

"Water walking?" asked Yuna crossing her arms.

Daisake nodded. "It's a useful little trick if I do say so myself. It helped me and my Squad a few years ago," said Daisake as they began to leave the training ground and headed to the Hot springs.

Once they arrived Daisake rented a large bath for the day. He handed each of his students a scroll with bathing suits and directed them to the changing rooms. Yuna wore a green two piece, Megumi wore a black and green one piece, while Naruto wore orange shorts. The three walked into the area that Daisake rented to she him wearing his own shorts with his hair let down and a black shirt.

"It's a pretty easy exercise, so it shouldn't take you all day to master. In fact it should only take you till 9 at best," said Daisake.

Daisake proved to be quite an insightful man as he was correct at them only needing two hours at best to finish the excursive. After they finished the three students and their master simplify relaxed in the water.

Yuna wiped her face with a towel. "This is nice. It's been a while since I've been to the hot springs," said Yuna

Megumi smiled as she lay on the heated rocks. "This is nice.

Daisake nodded. "Hai. I must remember to bring my girlfriend here for our next date," said Daisake.

Naruto floated in the water not making any comments. It was just so comfortable.

When their time was close to up they went into the changing room and got back into their usual clothes after they dressed they made their way to the mission control room.

"Hokage-sama Team 6 requesting Mission," said Daisake becoming all business.

Hiruzen looked at Daisake with smile. "Daisake-san here for another Mission I see. We have several D ranked missions to do today," said Hiruzen.

"Actually Hokage-same I was wondering if you had any C-ranked missions available?" said Daisake

Hiruzen looked at Daisake. "Are you sure their ready?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama. They have complected the required number of missions, they have completed the 5 basic team building exercises, as well as the number of missions needed to advance to higher level mission," said Daisake.

Hiruzen nodded, before grabbing a scroll from the small pile of C-ranked missions. "This is a C-ranked Escort mission. You are to lead these people to The City of Iroh," said Hiruzen signaling the people to be let in.

Two people walked into the Mission room. The first was a man who dwarfed even Daisake standing at 6'10" with heavy muscle, but a rounded stomach, dark brown hair and a beard, and beady black eyes, He wore a red tee-shirt, and gray pants. On either hand was a set of Brass knuckles.

The woman before him was much shorter standing at only 5'5", blonde hair in several braids that fell to the nape of her neck, honey brown eyes, a white no sleeve shirt that seemed almost like a jacket, purple Capri pants, black pull on sleeves that stopped at her mid-bicep, and shinobi sandals.

"Hey there. My name is Sonya. This big lug here is my bodyguard Ginta. We expect you cute little genin to protect us!" said the woman cheerfully.

All three Genin looked at the woman with a look that said she was nuts. Daisake smiled at the kids.

"Attention!" said Daisake getting the three to look at him. "We leave in two hours. Pack for a week long mission. Only pack what you need to pack. Once your done meet at the west gate,"

The three nodded. "Hai Sensei!" said the three before they seemed to vanish.

Hiruzen smirked. "They are good. I almost didn't notice them move," said Hiruzen. "Keyword being almost,"

Daisake smiled. "I actually train my team to be as good as they are," said Daisake.

(2 hours later)

Daisake, Sonya, and Ginta arrived at the gate to see his team sitting on the ground. Naruto was reading a scroll, Yuna was reading a book, and Megumi was playing a small game device. As they moved to the team the Team looked up and looked at their sensei before getting up.

"Are you guys ready to roll?" asked Daisake.

The three nodded as they set off with their Sensei and clients behind them.

(Several hours later- 1800 [6:00 p.m.])

Camp was being set up for the night. Daisake already had a small fire going with Naruto and Ginta hunting, Sonya setting up tents, and Megumi and Yuna gathering water.

15 minutes before the sun was to set the group gathered together and prepared to eat a boar that Ginta and Naruto managed to capture. As they ate they made light conversation, but before to long the conversation turned to the Mission.

"Where are we travailing to again Sensei?" asked Megumi taking a bite out of her pig.

Daisake lifted his small tin mug and took a drink of water. "Wearing going to Iroh. It's the second largest city in The Land of fire next to Azula (1) and Chief location of the 3rd Fire Samurai Brigade.," said Daisake looking for any sign that the girls would get uncomfortable.

"It's also home to the Annual Tai Tournament," said Sonya.

"Tai Tournament? I've never heard of that before?" said Naruto.

"Because it's more of a civilian thing," said Yuna taking a sip of her green tea. "It's like a pure Taijutsu tournament to decide the best fighter. Weapons are allowed as long as they aren't blades or increase your range more then your arms length,"

"Ginta here is a power fighter and won the Tournament when he was younger. I myself have never won, but always make it to the top 8," said Sonya.

"Yo do yourself a discredit by saying such things Sonya," said Genta speaking for the first time with a reach deep voice.

The three genin Jumped. "HOLY CRAP!" yelled Naruto

"He's not a mute!" yelled Megumi.

"Oh my word!" said Yuna.

Sonya laughed. "Gina can speak. It just hurts him to talk so much. His voice box was damaged a few weeks ago in a Kumo tag Tournament," said Sonya picking up her mug and taking a sip.

"Sonya-san why do you need guards if your as powerful at Taijutsu as you are?" asked Megumi.

Sonya smiled. "It's not that we can't take care of ourselves. It's just that if we get into a battle and get injured we'd be at a disadvantage in a tournament," said Sonya.

They stayed awake for a few more ours before going to sleep with the ninja taking shifts.

(During Naruto's shift)

Naruto sat in a tree watching over the camp site to make sure nothing happened. When Yuna had woken him for his shift he used his clones to set traps around the area. Naruto looked around the area, but movement in the shadows caught his eye. He looked down and saw that it was Sonya.

Sonya looked around before spotting Naruto in the tree. She gave him a smile and a small wink. Naruto blushed as Sonya took off into the woods. Naruto jumped up and gave chase to the young woman. He chased her for about 10 minutes before stopping and seeing her sitting in a tall tree in the middle of a clearing.

"So tell me something Uzumaki is it true that all Uzumaki are sex gods or goddess's?" asked Sonya.

Naruto blushed and started to stammer. "What?... I... um... I've never...," stated Naruto.

Sonya laughed. "It's alright kid I'm yanking your chain. I do this to all Male Genin," said Sonya.

Naruto frowned at her. "Do what? Cock tease them?" asked Naruto.

Sonya shuck her head. "If I wanted to cock tease you I'd be only wearing my panties. No , I just wanted to look at the night sky before I train," said the young woman.

"Training? This late at night?" asked Naruto.

Sonya nodded. "My style depends on several factors. I call it Air style," said Sonya.

Naruto tilted his head. "Air style?" asked Naruto.

Sonya nodded. "It's purely Taijutsu at the moment, but soon I hope that I can add ninjutsu to the arsenal and pass it along to my future students," said the woman with a smile.

"Is that your dream Sonya-san?" asked Naruto.

Sonya shuck her head. "No My dream is to be the best fighter in all of the land of fire," said the woman.

Naruto nodded. It's a good dream. I want to be Hokage someday," said Naruto.

Sonya grinned at him. "You'll do it kid. You just got to keep climbing the ladder," said Sonya leaning backwards and falling out of the tree.

Naruto's eyes widened before he ran forward to try and catch the woman. Sonya tucked her knees into her body and did a falling back flip before landing on her feet her hands outstretched as if lessening to cheering for a crowd.

"That is part of my training Naruto. Head back to camp and get sone rest. We have a long trip ahead of us," said the woman before she took off a a sprint.

Naruto turned to return to camp, but stopped in his tracks. Her feet didn't touch the ground, even when she 'landed'.

00000000000000000000

Yuna: Oh dear. This is not going to end well.

Zaara: Not my place to help. Besides I was training to be a Bad ass. I can't say anymore then that

Killjoy: Oh and I have been forgiven Zaara. See I had no cell reception in places I look, plus Anko remembered that someone asked me to find you maybe we should call her.

Zaara: (glare) You wouldn't dare

Megumi: To late. He had me do it while he keep you busy so you could not run.

Anko: picks up popcorn while flopping on the couch.

Hana: Zaara-kun... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST YEAR!

A/N

(1) Yes I named the largest city Azula and the second largest city Iroh. ATLA rocks so much harder then ALOK. We don't own either by the way.


	5. Learning the Golden Mask

Naruto: Dude you look like shit! Just how many times did she hit you with that damn bat? 9Taks a whiff of the air) and why do you smell like dog piss?

Zaara: (glares at Naruto) We had a 4 hour spar with my hands tied behind my back. After kicking my ass she had those damn mutts use me as a fire hydrant

Killjoy: (HAHAHAHAHA) Dude she had her partners piss on you after kicking your ass.

Zaara: (Glare) I may have been trained to be a super bad ass, but even I know better then to piss of a lady like an Inuzuka

Naruto: Naruto (nodding) yeah. Although you have been gone a while

Megumi: Shouldn't have left her alone for so long dumb-ass

'You are just lame' 'Human speech

_'Crap i'm screwed' Human thought/ letter/dream_

"Wind release: cutting wave justsu" Human Jutsu

"**Leave me be tailed," beast/boss/demon speech**

"_**And that time," tailed beast/ Boss/Demon speech**_

"**tailed beast ball," tailed beast/boss/demon attacks**

**0000000000000000000000**

RANT TIME

Okay I rarely do this so I'm going to say this now. Puppets are useless. Their I said it. Sure they seem tough, but hit them a few times or with fire jutsu and you got a nice bond fire going. Someone explain to me what's so damn fascinating about controlling puppets, big ass fucking dolls!

They are weak.

Thank you for your time

00000000000000000000

Chapter 5

(City of Iroh-Midday)

After 2 days of walking they arrived in Iroh, The City was large, Much larger then Konoha was anyway. The city was centered around a Colosseum that was bigger then the Chunin Exam stadium. All around the city it appeared a festival was going on. As they made their way though the city Naruto and Daisake had to fight off the nose bleeds at the voracious cosplay girls and girls in bikini style wear

"Hey what's the big idea?" asked Naruto.

Sonya laughed at him. "This is how the tournament starts off. Tonight all fighters will have a chance to register for the compaction. Only the top 32 will get a spot in the week long tournament," said Sonya.

The group continued to walk down a ways until they arrived at a large INN. Sonya and Ginta quickly bought 2 rooms one for the girls and one for the guys. After dropping their gear off they left to explore the city.

Sonya turned to the group. "Officially your our bodyguards so to keep up appearances I'd like naruto-kun to accompany me," said Sonya.

Naruto blushed while Megumi glared at the older girl for taking away her Naruto-kun!

"Why does Naruto-kun need to be the only one to go with you?" asked Megumi.

Sonya put her finger to her lip in thought. "Good point. Yuna-chan come with me and naruto-kun," said Sonya.

Before Megumi could say anything Sonya grabbed both Naruto and Yuna by their hands and ran off.

"Come back here you bitch!" yelled Megumi about to give chase only for Daisake to grab her by the back of her shirt.

"Now now Megumi. I need you to help me guard Ginta here," said Daisake making Ginta sigh before he went off.

(With Sonya, Yuna, and Naruto)

Sonya stopped running and grinned as she turned around and let go of her guards. "That was close I was sure that Daisake-san was going to let her get me," said Sonya.

Yuna shuck her head. "Baka-nee-chan is a flirt, but Uzumaki-san she has claimed," said Yuna.

Sonya looked at Naruto. "So you and no-tits bumping uglies?" asked Sonya.

Naruto turned beat red at this. "No!" yelled Naruto.

Sonya got a look on her face before hitting her hand on her open palm. "So you like women with big tits then? I guess that's why you consistently stare at jiggles here," said Sonya making both teens blush and turn from each other.

"D-don't be so crude Sonya-san! Uzumaki-san is my teammate and nothing more," said Yuna with a apple red blush and her arms crossed over her massive chest.

Sonya laughed at her young friends before leading them around though the town.

(Several hours later)

After spending a whole day playing games and hanging out the two groups met up for the lighting of the four corners ceremony. Four Samurai walked up to the ring each caring a touch made of Gold, Blue, Red, and purple flames before each lit the corners of the ring. Everyone cheered at this. All the fighters stood outside the ring perfectly still as a man walked into the center of the ring.

He was old almost as old as the Hokage. He wore robes of red and black on the back of his robe was the kanji for three. He was missing hair at the top of his head, but the rest fell down to his shoulders and he had a gotee

"Welcome to the 16th annual Land of Fire Taijutsu Tournament. I Commander Shiba Tougusa welcome you all. As you know only 32 of you will compete in this ring, but I have fate that all of you will be well," said Togusa.

He looked around. "Tonight we would like for two people to perticipate in a Exhibition match," said Tougusa.

A man marched up to the ring and flexed his arms showing that he was pure muscle. Before anyone could say anything or do anything naruto went into the ring. When naruto stepped into the ring many people laughed at him.

"hat is that kid thinking!

He's nothing but a shrimp

"That guy is going to hammer him!"

"100'000 ryo says that kid is done in 3 minutes," said someone close to them.

Yuna and Megumi glared at the people who made fun of their friend. Sure he was brash, but he wasn't going to lose to some idiot who let his muscles do the talking.

"I'll take that best," said Sonya stopping much of the laughter. "But I say the kid ends this in a minute," said Sonya.

The man looked her up and down. "We'll its not like I don't think you don't have the money, but I want something a little bit more!" said the man with a grin.

Sonya rubbed her head. "You want to sleep with me that's fine, but only if the kid loses in three minutes.

Tougusa looked into the ring and at Naruto. "_That boy... He looks like Minato-sama, but... acts like Kushina-sama. I wonder,"_

(in the ring)

The big man glared at Naruto. "What is this? A boy the size of my pinky toe wants to play!? Go to your mom boy and stay behind her dress," said the man.

Naruto glared at the man... "Your going to lose here Baka," said Naruto.

The bell rung. The Big man charged at Naruto with his punch pulled back. When he was inches away from Naruto Naruto sidestepped the punch grabbed the man's arm and hooked his foot onto the man's neck and pulled him into a standing arm bar.

"Just so you know... I hate being called SHORT!" yelled Naruto pulling back and thrusting his hips forward and snapping the big man's arm.

The big man screamed as he fell to the ground holding his harm. "You little bastard! I'll kill you!" yelled the man drool coming from his mouth as he turned to Naruto only to meet a enzuguri to the back of his head, sending him to lala land.

The crowd was quiet until Megumi,Yuna, and Sonya began to cheer loudly and happily. Daisake had a smirk on his face. The Enzuguri was not an advanced Taijutsu move, but was on the harder end of the beginners level. He had taught them all the same type of beginners Taijutsu that was his own style. If they wanted to expand on it then he would teach them, but nothing else.

Togusa smiled impressed at the skills the boy had. Taking down an enemy that was larger then you was quite easy."Shadow," said Tougusa.

A person stepped out from behind him wearing a black clock. "Yes Tougusa-sama?" Asked the person.

"Is that young man entered into the tournament.

Shadow pulled out a small book and looked though it for a moment. "No he is not. Although my Division has run across information on him," said Shadow.

"What kind of intil?" asked Tougusa

"The kind that puts our sister Brigade in a bad light. The Second Division seems to be running rampant with the permission from their commander," said Shadow.

"And what does this have to do with the boy?" asked Tougusa

Shadow seemed to think about it for a second. "He is of Uzumaki kin," said Shadow.

Tougusa sat back in his chair. "For now do nothing with this information. I'd rather not bring about the wrath of Noel and her boy toy," said Tougusa.

"I would never allow either of them to hurt you Tougusa-sama. I am your faithful... I am your shadow,"

(Back with the Konoha group)

Naruto arrived back to his team where he was pulled into a hug by Megumi. Naruto was stunned by the girls actions. Sure she liked to flirt with him and seemed to be a little jealous when other females got close to him, but he assumed that it was all just her way of dealing with life.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto-kun," said Megumi looking at her friend.

Naruto smirked at her. "But I'm fine Megumi-chan," said Naruto.

Yuna looked at her sister and naruto with a jelous glare.

(The next night- Hot springs)

Naruto sat in the onsen with a content sigh on his lips. This springs wore nothing compared to the ones in Konoha, but they got the job done. Naruto leanded back in the waters and allowed his mind to drift off into a light sleep. He wasn't sure how long he sleep, maybe 5 minutes when the door to the bath open waking him. He looked up and blushed as he saw both his teammates standing their in towels. Yuna's hair was done up in a messy bun, while trying too pull her towal slighyly lower as it barly covered her the very bottom of her ass, and her nipples. Megumi was standing there shyly. It didn't seem to be her at all.

"Umm... Uzumaki-kun I was wondering if... that is to say... may Megumi-chan and I join you?" asked Yuna with a heavy blush.

"_What's going on with me? He's seen me in a bakini for kami's sake!" yelled Yuna inside of her mind."And since when did I start calling him Uzumaki-kun?_

Naruto blushed as well trying not to look at either of his teammates in such a way. Sure he liked them, but seeing them like this was a whole different matter.

"H-hai Yuna-san," said naruto.

Both girls sank into the water slowly as they tried to look away where but their teammate. The team sat in akward siliance for sevreal moments, before Megumi got up and went over to Naruto planting herself on his lap cowgirl style. Both bulshed deepl as Yuna stood up!

"Baka! What are you doing!?" asked Yuna.

"Cram it Yuna! We came here to talk to Naruto about our feelings, not just sit here and play in the water!" started Megumi.

"Fe-feeling?" asked Naruto looking up at the girl who was sitting on his lap.

Megumi looked down at Naruto with a smile. "yes Ruto-kun... I don't know about you, but since we've become a team and bonded you've done more for me and my sister then anyone else. I feel a powerful connection with you," said Megumi taking her hand and putting it on his heart. She took one of his hands and placed it on the center of her chest.

"bum-bump

bum-bump

bum=bump.

Naruto looked at her. "Our hearts... their beating in sync," said Naruto.

Megumi smiled at Naruto. "I'm glad... I'm glad that I got to meet you. I'm glad that your my friend... my best friend," said Megumi.

Yuna made her way over to him and sat down. "I disliked you, you know that?" asked Yuna. Not waiting for a response she went on. "I disliked how you never took anything seriously, I disliked how you always did things... and I disliked how free you seemed. No matter what I did or how hard I tired I couldn't be free. Somethings darkness was the only thing I saw, but seeing you... Seeing how you dealt with things I learned.

"Yo came into our life's like... like a maelstrom and made things better. You freed me Uzu... Naruto-san and I can never repay you," said Yuna.

Naruto felt tears running down his face before he hugged Megumi and started crying into her chest. Megumi smiled before patting his head. Yuna quickly joined in on the hug with tears of her own.

(Next morning-Training Grounds)

Naruto yawned as he watched Sonya go though the forms and motions of the Air-style as she liked to call it. Naruto was still trying to figure out how the air style worked and if it was Wind release that she used.

"Hey Sonya-san how do you use Air style?" asked Naruto.

Sonya looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot. "It's simple really. The Taijutsu itself relays on quick moments and staying in the air and off the ground. Few people know how to do this. My own master Maka was the first and true Air Master," said Sonya.

"What about you?" asked Naruto.

Sonya smiled. "I'm a pale imitation. While I can walk in the air she could dance in the stars and made even her opponents envious of her. She was so good that one of her former opponents proposed to her after the fight. Although I think she preferred the company of her busty wife," said Sonya.

"Wow... Did she ever develop jutsu for the style?" asked Naruto.

Sonya shuck her head. "Sadly no. Their is a diesae that stops one in every thousand from using chakra She has that illness, but trusted her students to make jutsu for the style. I myself never had much interest in making jutsu and none of my fellow students had the talent for it," said Sonya.

Naruto nodded. "How about a spar Sonya-san. I need to test out my skills in battle," said Naruto.

Sonya nodded and took her place and got into stance. Before Naruto knew what happened Sonya appeared in his face with a hard punch to the face. Naruto flipped trying to land on his feet but Sonya was above him spinning fast. Naruto drew one of his nunchu and aimed at Sonya. Sonya caught the weapon in her hand and planted a firm kick in Naruto's chest sending him to the ground. Naruto landed hard before flipping into a standing position with the nunchuk under his left arm. Sonya landed and turned to him.

Naruto drew his second nunchu and went in swinging them from side to side while throwing kicks and jumping in the air. Soon the fight became a blur of motion as the two tried to land hits on each other. Both did so, with Sonya landing the more devestating of the hits with Naruto landing more.

Naruto jumped back and started to swing his nunchuk around. Sonya looked at him as he started to form a small tornado. The tornado wasn't high, but Sonya relizsed what he was doing.

"STOP!" yelled Sonya.

Naruto cut the chakra to his attack making Sonya sigh. "What gives I was about to come back and kick your ass.

Sonia glared at him making him back up. "you were about to kill your self! That was the Golden mask style of Nunjutsu. It's the hardest to master. You started it okay, but you didn't do it right," said Sonya.

"What do you know of nunjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I've seen It in Action. A Master of the Golden Mask can do devastating things, but not you. You can't even get the color right. To do this training You need to find a Bell and not just go though the motions. Doing so will make the Golden mask back fire and KILL you. Follow me," said Sonya.

(Temple of the fire monks- outside of Iroh)

AS the two walked up the stairs they passed many monks dressed in the traditional yellow and orange robes. They soon walked into the main courtyard to find several young acolytes training with a Student-teacher.

"Welcome to our temple," came a voice behind them.

Naruto and Sonya jumped and hugged each other before looking at the man. He was an average monk, but had a sign on his head. Marking him as one of the Temple's 'Brothers'

Naruto and Sonya bowed to the monk. "Greetings master monk," said Sonya.

The monk laughed. "Please don't be so formal. I am no master. I am First brother Kai. Intern Master of the Rising Dragon," said kai bowing back.

"First brother we need use of your bell. My young friend here is learning the golden mask style," said Sonya.

Kai rubbed his chin. "Golden Mask? An old and powerful style. I myself have never seen it in action, but I heard the tales. I wasn't aware that any scrolls still remained," said Kai.

"It was a gift from my friends mother," said Naruto.

Kai nodded. "Follow me then," said Kai.

They began walking past many people before reaching a flight of steps that went up. They climbed the steps until they reached the top where a massive bell about 9 feet high and 5 feet wide was. It was clearly bronze.

"This is one of the temples oldest bells. Use it to master the Golden mask style," said Kai as he turned to leave.

"Wait how will I know if I mastered it?" asked Naruto.

Kai stopped and smiled. "Easy. The bell will break," said Kai

**Training Montage (LOL I love these things)**

Naruto sighed before removing his shirt and getting under the bell before he began an intense. The second Naruto stepped inside of the bell he began to smack it with his nunchkes all over the place. Familiarizing himself with the way the bell was The width, the shape, the sound... Soon all scene of time was lost to Naruto as he handled the bell and used his nunchuku like an expert.

Down the stairs Sonya watched as the Bell began to spark

"He's making Progress... And it's only been a day," said First Brother. "Already I can hear the change of his strikes accordingly.

Sonya smirked. "He still has a long way to go

Naruto stood in the middle of the bell his strikes hammering! Glowing in the darkness as each strike became more and more then the one before! He already knew his reason for doing this. It was for his family! Naruto stopped mid-strike before lowering his nunchukes.

"Family...," said Naurto as if tasting the word. "Yuna-san, Megumi-chan, Daisake-sensei. Tenten-chan, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon... not by blood, but they are my family!

Naruto resumed his strikes once more, this time each strike resonated off the bell as if stroke by 100 strikes. He speed up and hit harder before the Bell Exploded into a million pieces leaving nothing, but pieces.

Naruto sighed before falling to the ground. "Well done child... Not many are capable of destroying a 500 year old bell in just a week," said Kai walking up to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. "A week! That means I've missed the Tournament!" yelled Naruto knowing that his teammates would be pissed.

"Peace Young one. Your sensei is aware of the things going on with you at this time. However I must say that you are an incredibly strong young man. I hope your destiny leads you to believe so as well.

Naruto bowed to Kai before setting off to his team.

"Such a polite young man. He could teach those his age a thing or two," said Kai

(Team 6's hotel)

When Naruto arrived back at the hotel he was instantly assaulted by Megumi while Yuna had returned to her usual aloft self. Daisake was reading a letter from the Hokage with a stern expression on his face.

"Prepare to leave at once," said Daisake.

"Why Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We just got a B-rank mission," said Daisake.

"What mission is that Sensei?" asked Yuna.

"Assisting Team 7 in Wave country," said Daisake.

00000000000000000000

Hana: Not your best work Zaara, but it's getting there.

Zaara: Don t remind me

Killjoy: LOL surprised he did this much with the bruises she gave him.

Anko: Haha! Yeah still funny

Megumi: I;'m impressed that he earned them

Yuna:He has a lot on his plate as is.

Killjoy: that's true.

Zaara:I'm just a bit tired. Training to be a super bad ass is hard.

Yuna: Yes we all know Zaara. Now hurry up and get creaking on chapter 6


End file.
